tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trial Forge
The Trial Forge is where heroes and champions are made. It is an arena set up in the middle of Clear Sky Coves. The arena itself is a massive pit carved into the ground with walls made of smooth nearly unclimbable stones with four large white blue gems placed around the sides. There is a single railing the runs around the outside for spectators as well as a platform above about 6-7 ft in the air for spectators as well. RANKS Reputation 1-Rookie: The rookies are beginners in the arena, they are fresh and baby-faced comparatively and seen little combat in their days. Their pay is minimal at 50 GP for a win, 25 GP for a loss; however, is a fresh start for most of these competitors. Reputation 5-Skilled Competitor: They have fought in the arena many times or have seen the wills of battle and taken a full wave of fighters. Taking earnings of 75 GP for a win, 50 GP for a loss. Reputation 25-Arena Veterans: These competitors have seen the worst of what the arena can throw at them at times and the crowd as well as the game master recognizes this. They earn a full 150 GP on wins, 100 GP on a loss. They also receive a Bracer of Light Healing Healing upon entering but must return it upon leaving. Reputation 50-Gladiators: They’ve been through the trails if not months, a full year. They are regarded as some of the fiercest competitors who have ever competed. Wins earn 250 GP and losses earn 175 GP. They also receive a Bracer of Moderate Healing while competing in the arena. Reputation 100-Champions: These are the most feared competitors ever to seen battle, they have a frightening appearance from all the scars that they have occurred over the years. They earn a full 400 GP on wins and 200 GP on losses. They also receive a Bracer of Major Healing while competing in the arena. TYPES OF COMBAT ALLOWED: Non-Lethal : Exhibitions : Competition Lethal* : *Lethal combat will be exclusively reserved for matters of honor and trial by combat RULES OF COMBAT All PvP combat will be made up of even teams (ex. 2v2, 3v3, etc.). Individual sessions can be made up of a gladiatorial style of combat. All magic’s are able to be used. PvE, this will be decided upon by the individual gm’s and held as a session. Both of these can earn you rep towards the Trial’s Rankings. All rep earned will be based upon the combatant's skill and prowess, cleaving your way through the Gauntlet of enemies in front of you Non-Lethal : All equipment is permitted. However, as soon as a person falls unconscious within one point of death (one less than CON) they will be placed in a magic stasis where they fall, unable to injured further. All healing will be provided, any “permanent” or “semi-permanent” effects will be healed by arena officials. Exhibition: : Matches are created for the enjoyment of the sport, competitors will gain gold rewards based upon their rep, but this is the only award. Competition: : Matches are set up in the traditional format where teams are competing for full rewards and ranking up in the Forge(XP, RP, Gold). Lethal : Lethal combat will only be reserved for trial by combat or honor combats both of which are 1v1 fights with full risk of death. Rewards: The rewards for an arena are set-up simply as followed *PVP: 1 RP per Hour. Gold? (Based on arena rep). 1 REP *Competition PVE w/ Refresh: 1 XP. 1 RP per Hour. Gold? (Based on Arena Rep). 1 REP per Wave *Competition PVE w/out Refresh: 1 XP. 1 RP per Hour. Gold? (Based on Arena Rep) . 2 REP per Wave Category:World Category:Custom Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Trial Forge Category:Clear Sky Coves